villain_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Scars
After *the attendant* overheard Hessix and Sufar talking about the buried secrets she sought out to discover the truth. When she came upon a tree with a feint glow in the *forest* it seemed to beckon to her. She approached it slowly until her body was taken over by a resonating force. Flashes of images invaded her mind as she stood bound in the tree's presence. Soon she was released and an overwhelming fear and sadness overcame her. All of the memories of her past came flooding back after communing with the tree. She remembered how her world was torn apart and the true role their current king and queen played in it. They had stripped them of their memories, covered up their atrocities, and enslaved them into a twisted servitude. She knew what she must do, she rushed back to the kingdom to tell all. The Rachai had built portals to connect the regions to the *forest* and soon the truth had spread across the world. The secrets were buried no longer. Rage and anger festered among the world, they had been tricked and enslaved after their worlds had been robbed from them. The regions came together and took up arms to take down the empire. As the armies appeared on the horizon, Hessix called to Sufar and asked her what the meaning of this showing was. Sufar said she had no idea, but she could feel the rage from the castle. Sufar: "You don't think they...?" , Hessix: "So they finally figured it out, huh" *smirking* . Hessix prepares to meet them on the field of battle, but Sufar grabs him. She begs him to let her try talking to them, that there has to be another way. After a small exchange Hessix agrees to let her try and calm their fury. Sufar teleports in front of the armies and they stop abruptly. Enduring the threats and namecalling she begs for them to listen and tries to explain to them what happened and how she never meant for this to be. She begs for forgiveness and opens her arms to her 'children'. A random attack comes and hits Sufar in the face and she falls to the ground. The army leaders let out a roar and command the units forward to attack. Sufar looks up at them with tears in her eyes and says she's sorry before fading out back to the castle. Hessix sees the state Sufar is in and doesn't even give her a chance to speak before he vanishes to meet the armies in battle. Hessix: "So this is what you wanted?! *smirking* . The armies continue marching forward and start hurling attacks at Hessix which get dissipated in his aura. He starts dismantling their formations with quick hand to hand strikes, disarming them and exhibiting his blinding speed. The armies scatter and regroup trying to encircle Hessix. They send out units one by one as Hessix toys with them. Back at the castle Sufar is crying in despair as she watches her lover slaughter their children. She searches her mind for a way to bring an end to this chaos. Her Tutsugi by her side try to comfort her and *the girl she saved* comes in to try and console her. Sufar bares her soul to her, telling her of their past and how this world came to be and how awful it made her feel to watch it all be destroyed again. Sufar asks the girl to make her a promise, that she will do everything in her power to save her children and keep them safe. The little girl nods and Sufar smiles before drying her eyes and standing to her feet. "I have to stop him!" Sufar makes preparations and then goes to the battlefield to stop Hessix. Hessix: " Ah! Sufar! Come to witness these fools challenge their God! Heh, better hurry, I can't promise I'll save any for you!" Sufar: "No! You must stop this! How can you put our children through this pain again! Haven't we done enough?!" Hessix: "Pain?! You're gonna stand their and talk to me about pain?! Their pain!? They don't know pain Su! What do they know of pain!" Sufar: " Enough! You can't keep blaming everyone for that! When will it be enough? Look at them. They're no match for you. They know that, yet they fight! They are fighting to survive and you mock them! Let them be, let us go!" Hessix: " I'm not going anywhere! To survive? We made this world! For them! And now they spit in our face! Survive? They had great lives, we gave them everything! No, no Su, this isn't survival. This is vengeance! Something I know all to well, something I never will have! My Rage, it festers, these poor souls only believe they know what it means. So lets do it! Your rage versus mine!" Sufar: " I said Stop it! " *Sufar shoots a blast at Hessix* " This patchwork world of scraps... we did what we could to correct out mistakes, but you can't believe thats enough!? You dismiss their pain because yours is so great. I know, I was there, I have those scars aswell! We can't do this, it must stop!. Please, come with me, if only to let them heal. Look at them, you've done enough. Lets talk about this and see what tomorrow brings." *Sufar turns to the armies* " Please! Go home.... tend to your families. Don't let rage consume you, it brings nothing but pain and despair. So please...please go home." *Hessix and Sufar fade back to the castle* Sufar and Hessix talk through out the night on how to handle the uprising and she begs Hessix to be patient. The armies count their losses and realize how outmatched and unprepared they were. They discuss retreat and what they overheard on the battlefield today. However, the rage in the crowd won out and they decided to continue their war effort, but this time they would be more cautious and prepared. They made battle strategies that best utilized their abilities and camped out in front of the castle. They would resume the assault at first light. Dawn comes and Hessix meets the armies as they continue their march to the castle walls. They stop and speak out to him, recognizing his power but boasting their determination and stating they would not yield or cower in fear, they would fight until they took the empire down and he paid for his atrocities. Hessix smiles at them and then yells out to the masses. " You are not worthy to face me! You are mere ants at my feet! Your rage is but a drop drowning in the ocean, its no wonder why a tsunami such as mine would swallow you up! However, don't fret! I recognize your rage and I won't deny you. You want to test your rage? My pet would be happy to play with you!" *Sufar opens a portal in the ground and flames erupt as a huge demon takes the battlefield* " Now yall play nice!" *smirking* The Alfega demon rampages against the armies and they find themselves overwhelmed once again. There was no comparison to the battle with Hessix the day before but still this beast was tyrant in battle. The countless abilities it possessed made it difficult to predict and strategize against. The moment they thought they had it restrained it would break free and their most powerful attacks couldn't scratch it. Their caution had saved them casualties though and although they were being defeated the death toll was rather low. They fight into the night and the forces are growing tired as the beast is as energized as when it was summoned! They aren't sure how much longer they can withstand its assault, they put all their hopes into their trump card. The Djinns had been meditating and focusing their power into a orb they could blast the demon with, but it still wasn't ready. Sufar saw her children were in need and that they were suffering. She sent her Tutsugi to go confront the demon and buy some time as she took on her Tutsugi form and went to warn the troops. The Tutsugi proved to be enough to give the demon a fight. This was the first time they had the demon on the defensive. They fought long and hard but soon even the Tutsugi tired and they began to take injuries. The alfega took advantage of this opening and launched an assault on the Tutsugi, sending them flying and knocking them out. With that threat out the way, the Alfega put his sights back on the armies. The Rachai reported the Djinn had finished! It took nearly a day but the orb was finally large enough that they though it could do some good. The Rachai had already set the portal, the giants were ready to restrain it, the fae had shrunk the demon down a little, the mages had cast a seal to keep him from teleporting, everyone was doing what they could. The Djinn emerge from the portal and launch the orb at the heart of the demon! The blast scattered the armies and the demon stood there with the glowing orb stuck in its chest half way and slowly sinking in. The demon struggled to push and pull the orb from its body, but it wasn't working. The orb fully entered into the demons chest and light emanated from its orifices as his body started to break apart. The Demon shattered into pieces! The armies rejoice! They had taken this battle! Or so they had thought... The scattered pieces of the demon started to take form, each piece mutated into some new type of beast. The armies looked on in horror as they watched these creatures take form. The creatures took to the air and started flying in a horde and loomed over the battle field in a cloud of demons. They got rid of one problem and now are facing 1,000 more! The demons started to swoop down and attack! The armies retreated in fear and fatigue. Soon the forces were being pushed back and the death toll started to climb. The generals composed themselves and rode out to meet the demons and began to attack. The demons were easily destroyed! The generals called out to their men to fight! These demons are nothing compared to the Alfega they just destroyed, a little further and they will have achieved victory, don't give up hope! The armies turned to fight and just like that the demons began to be decimated and their numbers shrunk by the hundreds. Hessix was infuriated and he went back to battle to put an end to it all! Sufar went to the army camps to tend to the wounded and try again to bring peace. They took up arms against her and told her that she could not be forgiven and even if it isn't today they would take the empire down and take their heads. Sufar apologizes again and tells them that she doesn't expect to be forgiven she only wants them to stop this war before they all die. She tells them that Hessix isn't using his full power and all of this so far has been a game to him. When he becomes serious things will become much worse and there is no hope for any of them, they will all die. He will sacrifice this world in a demonstration of his rage. She explains to them the origin of this world and how it came to be and how their world was destroyed in an attempt to give them an idea of how powerful Hessix can be. They find peace in her words and tell her that its too late. If they die at least they died of their own will fighting for what they believed in, not in some forced daydream. She hangs her head and then speaks out to them, and lets them know that she is an ally and that she would do all she could to help them stop Hessix wrath. Report comes in the Tutsugi had fallen and the Djinn bomb destroyed the demon but now they have to deal with thousands that broke apart from the original, worst of all Hessix had returned to the war. Sufar faded away and rushed back to the battle. The generals distraught at the news frantically tried to come up with a plan to overcome the current developments with thousands of demons and now Hessix himself returning to battle and the majority of their army too tired to continue. A little girl stepped from the shadows into the tent. The generals were all shocked and confused on how and why this little girl would be here, this far into the war zone. The girl seems unbothered and cheery as she prances around the command tent. The generals warn her that she must get out and call for the guards. They ask her where he parents are. The little girl laughs and mocks the generals "You're so stupid! hehe" . Confused the generals look around as the Giant gets upset and begins to snap back at the girl " Now who do you think..." Little Girl: "How can you call yourself generals and you haven't figured this out yet!? You should be ashamed! Can't beat an overgrown baby and his toys! All this power here going to waste." The Generals look amongst each other searching for answers. Zunan: " Where did you come from little girl?" , Brack, the Giant: " Do you know how to defeat the God Hessix?" , Deva, the Reaper: "Ofcourse she doesn't shes a little girl. How can you entertain this.." Bulraka, the Smith: " Child, what, know?" Aix, the Fae King: " The Lizard is taking advice from a baby human... is this how you win Wars on Eaba?" Gam, the Monk: " The troops spirits are low, I doubt the words of a child will rally them!" Elkiza: " Letssssss Her Speak, Whatssss do we have, to losessss?" Uzani: " Strange Kid. Spit it out brat, lets see what you have to say!" Little Girl: " Foolish Djinn, I never thought you this dense. Senith, Deva, you manage the boundary between life and death, yet you can't bring this fool to his demise. The Orbin , you sit here helpless with the hugest armory sitting before you. Big mouth, small mind. Find who among you with the greatest desire for victory and forge a hole through that whiny brat and end this thing!" * the little girl skips back into the shadows. The Generals run outside the tent looking for the girl but she can't be found, only her laughter can be heard in the distance. The Generals sit and try to figure out what just happened and how they are going to turn this war around. Sufar returns to the battle field and challenges Hessix telling him she can't let him spread his pain anymore. Hessix feeling betrayed is saddened and outraged, feeling that Sufar is no better than their murders since she had forsaken him like they did. He tells her he is through and that he is about to bring it all to an end. He grows in size and becomes ethereal as he tries to fly through the atmosphere but he's stopped by a barrier. He rages at the barrier and rampages trying to break through while screaming out Sufars name. He comes back to land and retakes his humanoid form. He begs Sufar to stop this and allow him to cleanse this world and punish them for their ungratefulness. She walks to him and caresses his face as she embraces him and whispers in his ear, "Im sorry". She teleports them into the dungeon of the castle and begins to crystallize them. He screams at her to stop. Tears streaming down her cheeks she smiles and continues to crystallize them to bring peace to the world. Hessix rage grows as this is the last act of treason and betrayal he can withstand. He focuses all of it into his arms and shoves it through Sufar. The crystallzing stops and shatters. He frees himself and warns her not to get in his way again or he will kill her along with this world. He fades out back to the battlefield. The armies startled by his return take up arms and stand shaking in their armor awaiting his attack. Hessix rage has removed all joy her took from killing these insignificant peasents. He is done playing. Hessix blasts an entire army and they disintergrate. The armies see this and turn to retreat, dropping their weapons and running for their lives. Hessix continues to blast waves of armies as they retreat and his demons swarm to pick off those fleeing. A Rachai web portal opens up and Deva races into battle deftly with a glowing lance. Hessix tries to blast her but it is deflected by a shield, that buys her enough time to get in close and prepare to deliver the killing blow. Hessix smirks and begins to fade out as two arms grab his and keeps him in place. Sufar has Hessix restrained as Deva pierces the lance through both of them. The lance emanates with power as it sucks their life force away. Sufar collapses as Hessix fades out with what little power he has left. The armies take up arms again and encircle Hessix as the Generals take the frontline against the Fallen Gods. Hessix kneeled on one knee is bleeding out and confused. He looks at Sufar and then up at his sea of demons. Hessix uses the last of his power to turn himself into an orb of energy and possess one of his horde as he commands them to flee the battlefield. Sufar regains consciencousness in time to see Hessix fleeing. Tears staining her cheeks and two huge holes in her she smiles and prepares to accept defeat and the impending destruction of the world. One of her Tutsugi limps to her side and licks her cheek. They lock eyes and the Tutsugi purrs as it nudges her cheek. Sufar knows what she is offering her. Reluctant but knowing this is the only hope to keep the world safe she accepts her treasured pets sacrifice and possesses it.